vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jov Leonov
Summary Jov Leonov, the Master of Mind Control was a high ranking member of "The Movement" organization and director of the "Meat Puppet Program". He grew up in Mongolia, entered the Soviet secret service as a spy. Later he was in an accident that gave him his psi powers but in turn was rendered blind. After The Cold War he would join The Movement. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, 10-A with Energy Attacks Name: Jov Leonov Origin: Psi-Ops: The Mindgate Conspiracy Gender: Male Age: 52 Classification: Master of Mind Control, Former Psi Operative, Member of The Movement Powers and Abilities: Mind Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Aura, Enhanced Senses (Could hear Nick's breathing across a large room with gunfire). Resistance to Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation, Absorption, Illusion Creation, Perception Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Possession and Soul Manipulation (Unaffected by Nick Scryer's telekinesis, mind control and mind drain, Psi Operatives have shown resistance to each others psi powers which include Nicolas Wrightson's Possession that effects the mind and soul, and Wei Lu who can implant false visions and memories into others and cast illusions that distort reality and effect the soul) Attack Potency: Unknown, Athlete level with Energy Attacks (His energy and lightning attacks can harm Nick Scryer and knock him down) Speed: Athletic Human (Could keep up with Nick Scyer during their fight) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown, Athlete level with Aura (Covered himself with an aura that allowed him to take lots of bullets before going down) possibly higher (possibly survived an explosion at close range but it was never confirmed) Stamina: High (Easily controlled the minds of hundreds of soldiers without effort, could use his powers repeatedly without tiring) Range: Standard melee range, Several meters with Energy Attacks, Hundreds of meters with Mind Control Standard Equipment: Cane, Meat Puppet Intelligence: Above Average (Head of the Meat Puppet program, controlled the actions of hundreds of soldier in combat along with jet and helicopter pilots all at once) Weaknesses: Blind, although he always walks around with at least one MP to use for sight. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Mind Control: Jov is the Master of Mind Control. Able to manipulate the minds of 400 soldiers at the same time with a simple hand gesture. When controlling someone elses mind, Jov can see through the eyes if that person. * Energy Manipulation: Jov can manipulate his psi energy and create several balls of energy and fire them at his enemy, he can also shot blasts of pink lightning and cover himself in aura to increase his durability. * Biological Manipulation: By using his psi energy, Jov can turn other beings into living bombs that explode when struck hard enough or he detonates them. During his boss battle, Jov can use his energy on Nick and mess with the players controls. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Psi-Ops: The Mindgate Conspiracy Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Psychics Category:Tier 10 Category:Antagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Biology Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Unknown Tier